


You’re The Piece Of Gold, That Glitters On My Soul

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Insecurity, Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, soft lesbians, tw: brief reference to Zelda’s abusive marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Lilith can’t stop telling Zelda how beautiful she is.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	You’re The Piece Of Gold, That Glitters On My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after the season two finale. In an universe where the coven kept Lilith as their goddess and none of the fuckery of the third and fourth season ever happened.

From her place on the bed, Lilith watches as Zelda goes about her nightly routine. She rubs lotion that smells like vanilla onto her bare legs, then her arms and finally her neck. Followed by a moisturiser over her face, which she’s already removed all of her makeup off of with a cleanser. It’s a curious habit really, considering she was a witch and was blessed with powers which slowed down the ageing process. Lilith never said anything though, finding the whole performance too enticing to ever risk it stoping. 

Lilith leans to her side on her elbow when Zelda gets to her favourite part of the routine; her hair. Lilith has always adored Zelda’s copper locks. Maybe even a little jealous of her tresses, which reminded her of flecks of gold. In some lights her hair would appear closer to a strawberry blonde hue, than a true redhead. But having studied each and every strand, Lilith knew it was more auburn than blonde and truly unique. What had been the real revelation was the true texture of Zelda’s locks. Her hair was always styled so perfectly, with a slight curl, usually over one shoulder. That Lilith had been gobsmacked to discover her hair naturally was a frizz of ringlet curls. Zelda hated it, and made a point of always using magick to transform her hair into its coiffed style. When Lilith had suggested she leave it natural, Zelda had scoffed and told her it would be a cold day in hell before she ever did that. Lilith had teased her and told her that could be arranged. 

“Are you going to keep gawping at me like that, or are you actually going to come here?” Zelda drawls from her seat at the vanity. She was looking at Lilith through the mirror, a knowing smirk on her face, as she screwed the cap over the serum she’d just put in her hair.

Lilith wastes no time in swinging her legs over the side of their shared bed, and making her way over to her. Once she’s standing directly behind Zelda, she places both her hands over her shoulders. She’s wearing a mint green chemise, with flimsy straps, giving Lilith ample acces to the skin of her arms and shoulders which were usually hidden beneath tight velvet sleeves. Lilith runs the fingers of her right hand down from Zelda’s shoulder, her red painted nails lightly scraping over the flesh of her bare arm gently. Gooseflesh appear, and Zelda’s eyes look more heavily lidded through the mirror, than moments ago. “You’re so beautiful, Zelda.” Lilith’s says quietly, as her hand travels back up Zelda’s arm. She gives her shoulders a squeeze, before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She’s immediately engulfed in the scent of Zelda’s hair. Kept pristine by magick usually, though Lilith knows that earlier in the evening she’d indulged in a shower. Using a rose scented shampoo, before magickly drying her hair, and smoothing it down. There’s also the tiniest hint of smoke in her hair, but Lilith doesn’t mind it. The smell of cigarette’s mixed with the floral scent is an unique combination that she associates with Zelda now. 

Lilith takes Zelda’s hair and gently pulls two handfulls back, so her tresses spill down her pale back. Then she uses her fingers to carefully comb through the soft locks. Zelda sighs contently, leaning back a little in her chair. “That feels divine.” She whispers, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of Lilith running her fingers through her hair. Lilith grins, and after using her fingers for a few more seconds, she leans over Zelda’s shoulder to reach for the vintage hairbrush on the vanity. Zelda practically purrs when she starts brushing the object, rather than her fingers, through her hair. She even moans quietly when the hairbrush makes contact with her scalp. “Mmm, just lovely, dear.” Zelda hums, and Lilith bites her bottom lip when she notices the way Zelda is squeezing her thighs together. 

She could spend the whole evening like this, just brushing Zelda’s hair for her. But the growing pressure building low in her stomach, and even lower than that...makes it impossible to focus on _just_ Zelda’s hair. So she pushes her ginger locks to one side, over her left shoulder, and puts the hairbrush back down on the vanity. Then starts placing wet, open mouth kisses down the side of Zelda’s neck, earning her a soft groan from the other woman. Lilith pushes down one thin strap, and places more kisses down Zelda’s shoulder. Then retraces her lips back up, until they’re against the shell of her ear. “The most beautiful witch I’ve ever encountered.” Lilith repeats her earlier compliment. Until she takes Zelda’s earlobe in her mouth, and pulls with her teeth on her earring, making the redhead shudder in the best possible way. 

Zelda twists in her chair, the back of it keeping their bodies from actually touching properly. She lifts her hands up and grasps at the front material of Lilith’s black night gown, to pull her down so their lips can finally crash together. Zelda’s kisses are more soothing than passionate. It had been a surprise, back when Lilith had first confessed her feelings and they’d ended up embraced on the porch outside the house, months ago. She’d expected a fight for dominance with their lips, but Zelda was seemingly happy to be pliant and tender; leaving the more dominant role to Lilith. And she relished in it.

Lilith places her hands either side of Zelda’s head as the kiss grows more heated. Her hands tangling in her hair once again. When they pull apart for air, Zelda is practically panting. Her lips swollen and wet, “you look so _good_ like this.” Lilith praises, before dropping to her knees, “turn around.” She instructs Zelda. Who responds in earnest, by skilfully using her weight to adjust the chair so she could sit on in while fully facing Lilith.

From her place on the floor, Lilith carefully hikes up the silk material of Zelda’s chemise, so it bunches up around her hips. Zelda lifts herself up momentarily to help her. Lilith is pleased to find she’s not wearing any underwear underneath. She smiles broadly, inhaling the husky smell of Zelda’s core already. But she wasn’t about to rush this encounter. Instead she focuses her attention just above one of Zelda’s knees. Peppering the skin there with kisses, then repeats the same action on her other leg. “Please...” Zelda’s voice is hoarse, as she writhes in the chair. She tries to place one of her calves over Lilith’s shoulder. She curls her fingers around it and tsks under her breath. Before placing her bare foot back on the floor.

“Not yet.” She whispers, and Zelda groans. Wether from frustration or arousal, Lilith doesn’t know. Probably a delicious mix of both. She then proceeds to part Zelda’s legs a little more, so she can kiss and suck the inside of her thigh. She goes all the way up, but then stops just before reaching her sopping center, then goes to do the same to the other thigh. When she looks up, Zelda has freed her arms from the strap of her chemise, and is squeezing her own breasts, her mouth slightly agape and eyes closed. Lilith raises herself up a little on her knees, so she can suck at the underside of her left breast. Zelda’s eyes flutter open and she gasps, one of her hands moving to tangle in Lilith’s brunette curls. The chemise is trapped around her midsection, and Lilith tries to push it away so she can give the same attention to Zelda’s stomach but the hand in her hair pulls a little too tightly. 

“No,” Zelda whispers, “please, _don’t,”_ and Lilith sighs. Zelda never lets her near that part of her body during sex. Self conscious due to her time married to Faustus. Apparently he’d taken great delight once in telling Zelda she was a little flabby around that area. Not as taunt as she had been when they were younger. The cruel remark had stuck with Zelda, no matter how many times Lilith told her otherwise. As much as she wanted to worship the expanse or skin around her abdomen, Lilith would never push Zelda into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with. So she turns her head and kisses the inside of her wrist. Then sinks back down onto her knees fully. She lets Zelda hook her leg over her shoulder this time. 

Finally, she dips her face down to her core. Lilith sticks out a pink tongue and just drags it against her outer folds. Zelda rolls her hips in response, and Lilith does it again, slipping her tongue in deeper. “Yes, just there.” Zelda pants wantonly, her head rolling back against the chair. Lilith grins, and presses her face against Zelda’s wet centre. She rubs her nose against her bundle of nerves and sticks her tongue into her as much as she can. She feels Zelda start to grind against her mouth, so she increases the pressure by bringing the fingers of her right hand to join her mouth. She pulls back, and sucks on her clitoris, as two long fingers dip deep into her, and curl upwards. She pumps her fingers in and out, while she practically makes out with the most sensitive part of Zelda’s anatomy. She had planned on being sensual and slow. But the way Zelda was rutting against her made it impossible. Lilith found herself becoming wetter and wetter by the sounds coming out of Zelda’s mouth. She drops her free hand down between her own thighs, and squeezes them together. Feeling herself against the material of her night gown, but keeping her main focus on what she was doing to Zelda. 

“Faster...plea-ah. Yes, just like that...keep doing that.” Zelda instructs, her voice trembling as she continues to roll her hips just as Lilith adds a third finger and moves in and out of her quicker. Never once relinquishing the pressure of her mouth. She feels Zelda’s muscles start to grip tighter against her fingers and her hips lift up off of the chair fully when she finally comes. Lilith is sure she hears her shout her name, but is too focused on her movements. Allowing Zelda to ride out the wave of her orgasm for as long as possible. It’s not until her hips stop twitching and she’s sitting down fully on the chair again, does Lilith finally remove her fingers. Zelda whines weakly, and Lilith presses a soft kiss against her inner thigh again. 

Lilith unhooks Zelda’s leg from her shoulder and leans back on her knees to admire the sight of the other woman. Completely spent, her legs still spread and naked apart from the material bunched around her stomach. It spikes her own arousal and she lifts herself up onto her bare feet as quickly as she can. Lilith straddles Zelda’s thighs, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle. She feels Zelda wrap her arms around her back, to keep her steady. She kisses Zelda once, then presses her face into the crook of her neck, as she pushes herself down against one of Zelda’s thighs. Unlike Zelda she’s wearing panties, but the friction of her lace undergarments against Zelda’s skin is magical, and she rolls her hips again and again against her.

“That’s it, darling.” Zelda’s breath brushes against the side of her face. “Keep going, you’re so stunning when you come undone, my dark queen.” It’s the reference to her title that gets to her. That and the fact she’d been wet ever since she started watching Zelda rub lotion onto herself. So it’s no surprise that it’s over quickly and Lilith actually sobs when the orgasm hits her unexpectedly. 

“Ze-Zelda, mmm,” she moans as her whole body shakes, and she lets out a breath as her hips twitch a little. By the time it’s over, she’s boneless and exhausted; slumped against Zelda, who holds onto her firmly.

A few minutes go by, until Lilith pulls back a little. She has her arms around Zelda’s neck and she’s still straddling her. She feels so content, she could cry. Lilith studies Zelda’s features. The slight blush on her cheeks, the lines around her eyes and on her forhead; evidence of her decades on this Earth. “What?” Zelda asks, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Lilith shrugs, “nothing, you're just so beautiful.” 

Zelda rolls her eyes, and smiles, “that’s three times you’ve said that to me to tonight.” She points out, “careful or I’ll be unbearably smug by tomorrow morning.” 

“As opposed to the humble witch that you are?” Lilith says back sarcastically. Zelda narrows her eyes, but then laughs. 

Lilith shivers, “let’s go to bed, it’s freezing.” She suggests, and Zelda nods. She manoeuvres herself off of Zelda, then helps the copper haired witch up. After letting go of Zelda’s hand, she walks around to their bed. Lilith lifts the covers up, and watches as Zelda readjusts her chemise so she’s covered up once again. She then crawls on all fours across the bed to get under the sheets with Lilith. 

Tonight Zelda lies flat on her back, and Lilith snuggles against her on her side, her head resting against Zelda’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. She throws her arm over her and hooks a leg in between her legs. Zelda whispers a quiet spell and they are shrouded in darkness. 

“It’s true though.” Lilith says through a stifled yawn. 

“What is?” Zelda asks sleepily. 

“You really are beautiful.” She answers against Zelda’s skin. 

Zelda scoffs, “four times, really?” 

Lilith just smiles and closes her eyes. She’s on the brink of sleep when she hears Zelda speak again, in a gentler tone this time. “You’re beautiful too.” 

Lilith kisses Zelda’s collarbone and they both fall asleep.


End file.
